Automated servo-driven robots are increasingly becoming a staple in manufacturing settings. From welding to assembly, these machines are capable of performing repetitive tasks with relatively low per-unit expenses. In order to achieve the optimum quality work from such a robot, materials must be positioned at proper positions with only minor variation, defined as manufacturing tolerances.
It is common practice to mount material onto a circular platform having one or more indexed positions. This allows a worker to position materials on one station while the robot is performing the selected operation, for example welding. By providing hard stops between the platform and base to which the table is mounted, the indexed positions can be placed within the appropriate tolerance for the robot to provide function. However, the “hard stop” setup allows only two indexed positions. For more complicated processes requiring several stations, multiple tables must be set up, increasing expense.
Applicant's previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,601 to Mangelsen et al., issued Jan. 6, 1998, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, provided a fluid pressure-actuated cylinder acting as the actuating member, which allowed swift acceleration and deceleration of the rotating table, thereby avoiding jarring the parts or causing damage as the stops are contacted.
According to another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,178 to Schilb et al. issued Apr. 23, 2002, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, dual cylinders may be used to avoid the null points identified in the '601 patent, as well as provide two positions by selectively pressurizing the cylinders to engage hard stops. The dual cylinder design also allows the system to be slowed before impacting the hard stops, thereby avoiding jarring of parts.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a low-cost, high-reliability and accurate positioning system which is rotatable and provides infinitely variable positions without additional costs for each position.
There is also realized in the art a need for a low-cost, high-reliability, and accurate positioning system coupled with a robot which minimizes floor space while maintaining full use of the automated robot.
There is further realized in the art a need for a positioning system with infinite variability while maintaining a high degree of accuracy and predictability.
These problems are sought to be overcome in the present invention.